Violent Fierce God Slicer
& & |class=Energy Blade Ki alteration |similar='Justice Saber Salza Blade Spirit Sword Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade' }} is an Energy Blade technique, and a more powerful variant of the God Split Cut. Overview Goku Black creates a pink sword of energy from his Super Saiyan Rosé aura, which he then uses in combat. Usage He first uses it in his fight against Vegeta, piercing his chest and defeating him instantly. He uses it again against Goku and Future Trunks to equally vicious efficiency. In the anime, this technique continues to evolve as Black gets stronger. The first form, which he used to mortally wound Vegeta and then Goku, is a long blade resembling a broadsword. The second version is much larger, with a slight curve to give it a resemblance to a large cutlass. This version can fire javelin-like projectiles, which Goku Black uses to defeat Goku. The third form is a large scythe, which can generate massive crescent-shaped energy waves to attack the opponent at range and can create rifts in dimensional space. Energy exuding from the rift can produce replicas of Black with similar power levels that can also regenerate. Fused Zamasu uses the Violent Fierce God Slicer variant of this technique while in his final battle with Vegito and later Future Trunks, only for Trunks to slash through the ki blade and defeat the Potara-fused villain. As shown by Vegeta and Future Trunks, despite this technique's growing power from Black or Fusion Zamasu, if an opponent can generate a strong enough aura, it can block this technique's strike unharmed or even break through it. In the manga, Black used this technique in his base form to fatally stab Gowasu who was trying to convince his former pupil to change his wicked ways, however Gowasu is later healed with a Senzu Bean and as a result survives. Variations In the anime only when Goku Black gets stronger through pain, and later anger, he starts to develop a special ability to manipulate ki into various objects and shapes. And as he gets more and more powerful, his Violent Fierce God Slicer attack changes. *'Divine Retribution': A combo technique used by Black either using the Black Power Ball, or slicing the opponent up using the Violent Fierce God Slicer. Named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Alteration-type ki manipulation technique': A special ability to shape and change ki and its properties into something different entirely. **'Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade':File:Future Trunks arc artwork1.jpg A more powerful version of his usual sword form, he uses it in combination with several piercing energy blasts that explode on contact. **'Sickle of Sorrow': An even more powerful version of the Violent Fierce God Slicer technique that took the form of a scythe after Goku Black turned his anger into power. It became capable of opening a rift in space and time which could release clones of himself that are as strong as he is. Video Game Appearances The attack appears as Fused Zamasu's super attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. First Zamasu creates the Violent Fierce God Slicer, then he turns it into a giant blade, and then he slashes the opponent multiple times. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black uses it his standard combos, grab/throw, and as part of his Divine Retribution Super Skill if additional input is entered before the skill's Black Power Ball ki blast is released. If timed correctly the additional input causes the user to use Violent Fierce God Slicer to move above the opponent to deliver a downward slice instead of firing the Black Power Ball (which occurs normally when there is no additional input). The Future Warrior can also use it as part of the Divine Retribution Super Skill which the Warrior can obtain by purchasing it from the TP Medal Shop. As part of the Super Pack 4 DLC, Fused Zamasu can use it as part of his standard combos. After the 1.09.00 Update, Goku can use the Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade version as part of Divine Lasso via Partner Customization. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Blade Techniques Category:Swords